The Holiday
by Malteser24
Summary: Collab written by Longest-Days-And-Nights and Malteser24. Dan and Phil meet after a beach ball to the head. Come with us on this journey, when nobody, not even the writers, know what will happen. Phan. AU. Please review, it really means a lot
1. Chapter 1

**Hellllooooo! Welcome to our new Phan collab! All chapters for this story will be posted on both Longest-Days-And-Nights and Malteser24's profiles. I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review and let us know what you thought, and who you think wrote the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Dan's P.O.V**

I laid my towel out on the beach, and set up the umbrella. I put on sunscreen, and sunglasses. I don't want to be brown today. I lay down on my towel and started to relax. Just as I felt myself drifting off to sleep, a couple came over and placed their towel. Right. On. Mine! There is a wide expanse of beach, and they decide to place it on mine. Fantastic. Not only were they right near me, and they were loud, they had really horrible music, blaring. I was getting sick of their music and really annoyed, so I grabbed my stuff and walked off. I moved to somewhere else on the beach, where there was hardly anyone in sight, and hoped not to be interrupted. As I was about to set up my things, a beach ball hit me on the head. I rubbed where I was hit, and heard someone yelling out at me.

"Hey!" I turned to where the voice was coming from, and saw an incredibly attractive male, about my age, maybe older, approaching me.

"Excuse me?"

"I just wanted to collect the beach ball and apologise, I didn't mean for the ball to hit you, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, as long as you didn't mean it."

"Oh no, no of course not. I would never do anything that horrible."

"Hey, Phil. What's taking you so long? Come on, we have to head to the party soon."

"Okay Peej, just give me a minute, I'm on my way." I saw the guy, Phil, turn back to me.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit of a party animal. You know my name now, what's yours?"

"Dan. Just Dan."

"Well, I'm sorry about before, just Dan. Hey, you don't have too, but I feel quite bad, so I was wondering if you would like to come to the party with me. Pj will get drunk of his head, and I would like someone to talk to. Besides, you seem like a pretty cool guy."

"Uh, sure. I would love to, you seem pretty alright yourself."

"Haha thanks. Come on, I will introduce you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey Peoples! Here is the next chapter for 'The Holiday' from For-Longest-Days-and-Nights and Malteser24! Hope you like it! :)**

**Phil's P.O.V**

Dan and I walked over the sand to the rest of the gang; PJ, Chris, Carrie and Emma who are waiting for me at the ice–cream truck, everyone with a mixture of different flavoured ice-creams. Chris handed me my cone. I had to admit to myself Dan here is very amazingly attractive, as I looked at him.

"Hey guys, this is Dan" I said to them, gesturing over to Dan who is standing behind me and taking a lick from my ice-cream.

"Hiya, I'm Chris Kendall, and you don't know me" I mentally face palmed myself Jesus Chris.

"Hey" Carrie greets Dan "I'm Carrie, do you want an ice-cream?"

"Ummm sure" Dan replies to Carrie, she goes to pull out some money. "No, you don't have to pay for mine, Carrie" Dan says.

"It is fine, Dan. I insist." Carrie replies. "What flavour?"

"Umm, chocolate" Carrie nods.

I notice Emma taking a step towards Dan.

"Hey there, I'm Emma." Emma says, her hand moving out to shake Dan's hand.

"Dan" he replies grabbing her hand and shook it.

"So are you coming to the party tonight?" Emma asks him letting of his hand.

"Yes, at least Phil invited me a long." Dan replied, taking his cone from Carrie. "He said something about how PJ will be drunk off his head, and have no one to talk to."

"Hey. Phil, I was going to surprise him with my drunkenness" PJ says to me.

I just laugh. "PJ, everyone will be surprised when you're drunk it's something different time" I said to him.

"So are you going to the party as Phil's date?" Carrie suddenly asks Dan.

I choked on a piece of cone.

"Well… ummm – Carrie I-I-I" I stumble over my words.

"Yes" Dan said suddenly "Yes I am" Dan said looking at me smiling.

"Yeah he is" I said smiling back at him.

"Cool, so now we have sorted that out, let's go party!" Chris says.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 IS HERE GUYS! Are you as excited as me? Probably not. I will stop blabbering on now. Bye. ^_^**

**Dan's P.O.V**

I started to walk off with the rest of the group, when I felt Phil pull on my arm.

"Why did you say I was your date?"

"Did it bother you? I'm sorry."

"No, I just wanted to know."

"Well, I will tell you. Just not yet. We might be here for a while. Come on, they are getting further away."

I walked off with Phil following close behind, and we caught up with the group.

"So, guys. Where is this party?"

"At my house, there will be a quite a lot of people. Does that bother you Dan?" Carrie asked.

"No, not at all. Seems like a great opportunity to make new friends."

"That's the spirit. Look at that, were here. Come on in and I will get you a drink."

I followed Carrie in to the kitchen, unfortunately losing Phil once I was in the door.

"What would you like?"

"Uh, just water for me thanks Carrie."

"No, problem. Here you go; come one, let me introduce you to some people."

I mingled for a few hours, and I met a few people I would like to be friends with. I went off to find Phil.

"Phil, there you are."

"Heyy, Dan. Mate, I have something to show you, follow me."

I followed him into a room, and we sat on the bed.

"What did you want to show me?"

"That is a secreeet."

"Phil, you seem to be slurring. Are you drunk?"

"Nope. Okay, maybe a little. But I can still show you that thing."

"What…"

I was cut off my Phil's lips on mine. The kiss was sweet, and oddly enough, didn't taste like alcohol. We broke apart, and I felt myself grin.

"Wow, Phil. That was literally breath taking."

"It was."

"You're not slurring anymore. And your mouth didn't taste like alcohol…"

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. It's just, I really wanted to kiss you, but I was nervous. And I thought if you thought I was drunk, you wouldn't reject me harshly."

"Whether you were drunk or not, I wouldn't have rejected you. 1. You are way too cute for me to reject. 2. I wanted to kiss you as well, I was just too scared."

"Really, wow. That is good, I think."

"Haha, very good." I winked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 guys and girls! I think this has been a success so far! :) Sorry about the mix up with Chapter 3 all fixed! Alright on with the chapter! And I'm sorry about the very late update, trying to get back into routine for school.**

**Phil's POV**

Dan and I continued our snogging session for about 5 minutes; I had to admit was really enjoying myself hearing what I can make come out of Dan's mouth. That was until we got interrupted by someone stumbling through the bedroom door.

"Hey who's in here?" They said with a giggle.

It was Emma, drunk. Of all people it had to be Emma at least she was drunk. If not I would never hear the end of it.

"It's just Dan and I Emma" I replied.

"Ohhh" Emma says in realization "okay then, I'll see you later. Enjoy yourselves!" and walked out closing the door behind her. Phil heard a bang as though someone ran into the wall. '_Okay she is really drunk' _I thought to myself.

There was a long moment of silence at that point between Dan and I, each of us not sure what to say, awkwardness of a drunk Emma sitting in the room.

"So…." Dan said paused for a second at the most and asked. "What now?"

How am I supposed to answer that when I don't even know that myself, so I answer with the most intelligent thing ever with a blush at my cheeks. "I don't know".

I was sitting on the bed with my fingers linked together and twiddling my thumbs, I glanced at Dan and saw he was doing the same. The sound of music being turned up louder was coming through the walls of the bedroom.

I suddenly felt something touch my hand; I looked to my left to see Dan looking at me with something that I couldn't quite make out, but it looked promising.

"I really enjoyed our not drunk, drunk kiss Phil" he said with the cutest smile on his face.

This made me smile the biggest idiotic smile I have ever smiled in my life.

"Me too Dan" I said, and his mouth turned up is happiness 10x more, he leaned forward to kiss me again when then someone; I think a friend of Carrie's from the cast of Les Misérables, threw open the door and came running in shouting in panic "Phil! There you are!"

"For the love of god, can't I get any privacy around here?!" I yelled at her.

"No, Phil you don't understand, this is great! Well Carrie says so anyway." She said and ran back out laughing.

I was genuinely excited, I ran after the girl to where ever this great thing could be, and I could hear Dan running behind me. And then that's when I saw something I could never imagine, being happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dan's P.O.V**

I followed Phil, and heard the gasp as it escaped his mouth. I have to admit, I was shocked to. In front of us, in the middle of a small crowd, Pj and Chris were...kissing!

Phil walked up to them, and I followed him.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have two adoring lovebirds here, folks."

They broke apart, Chris blushing slightly, and Pj grinning widely from ear to ear.

"You caught us."

"So, are you two official yet?"

Pj looked at Chris, and Chris nodded, a smile creeping on to his face.

"Yes. Yes we are."

"Let me just get my phone out to capture this milestone." Phil took a photo, and then Chris looked at me, then Phil, and back.

"Pj, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"I think I am Chris."

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

I looked at Phil, and he looked at me.

"Are you okay with this?"

"If we do this, what are we? Just two guys who met and kissed at a party?"

"I would like to be more than that...if that's cool with you."

I didn't answer him. Instead, I placed my hands on the sides of his face, and connected my lips with his. I vaguely heard the cheers around us; I was too interested in the way Phil's lips felt against mine. Soft, smooth, and oh so nice. I pulled away, and Phil slipped his hand in mine, in a way so secretive no one but me knew.

"Everyone , I have an announcement. Tonight, we have seen the passionate kiss of our two lovebirds here, and learned of their new relationship statuses. I am proud to say, that they are not the only ones. Dan and I are together, and anyone who doesn't like that can get out."

We were deafened with another round of cheers and applause. I glanced over at Pj, his hand in Chris' and smiled. He grinned back.

The rest of the night was great, and after everyone had drunk a little too much, apart from Phil and I, we decided to head off. We walked back to my hotel, slowly so we didn't get there fast. I was enjoying the night, and being with Phil, I didn't want it to end. Unfortunately, we got there way too soon for my liking.

"It seems our time for parting is nigh."

"Oh shut up and kiss me or already."

I put my hands around his neck, and he put his around my waist. We shared an amazing kiss, of which I hoped more were to come.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Can I come here around 10 to see you again?"

"That would be delightful."

I waved him off, then got in my pyjamas and crawled into bed.

_Wow. I have made new friends, a boyfriend, had a great night, and got hit in the head with a beach ball. All in one day. Things are going pretty well._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey look another chapter! Enjoy! :D xoxo**_

**Phil's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of my room. I smiled as I remembered what happened last night. _'I really do like Dan, he so sweet and kind'_ I thought to myself, I sighed in the most dreamy way I never done before. Thank god I didn't drink too much last night.

I turned towards the clock on the bedside table, and it read 9:45 am "oh god!" I shouted. I jumped out of bed and swayed on the spot feeling a bit queasy, maybe I did drink a bit much. But that didn't play on my mind for very long as I remembered that I'm running late.

I ran around the apartment, I quickly ate my cereal, rushed to put my shirt on and pants, grabbed my phone and jacket and sped walked towards the door. I opened the door and stepped, I looked down and that's when I realised I wasn't wearing any shoes. So I ran back to my room and got my sneakers quickly chucked them on and checked the time.

10:05 am

'_Gosh I'm late, so late' _I kept repeating in my head as I walked down the street towards Dan's apartment. When I got there I saw Dan on the stairs outside the building waiting for me that's when I looked at my watch, which read 10:15 am.

I ran up to him saying "I'm sorry I'm so late, I woke up late and –" he cut me off replying with "Phil calm down it's fine I only got ready 5 minutes ago" he smiled and stood up, I walked closer to him while returning that smile.

"Soooo, what do you want to do today?" Dan asks me practically throwing his hands in his jean's pockets.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I reply smiling brighter.

"How about a coffee at Starbucks?" Dan asks me again softly.

'_Gosh he is adorable'_ I thought

"Sounds good to me" I replied then asked. "Shall we go then?"

"We shall" Dan answers, we turn towards the street, which goes towards Starbucks. I feel something glade along my hand I look down its Dan's hand. When his hand comes close enough and grasp it in mine. He laces his fingers through mine and I slightly swing our hands in between our bodies. I turned towards Dan to see him look at me.

I smile.

So does he.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I believe it is time for a chapter, huh?**

**Dan's P.O.V**

We walked into Starbucks and ordered our drinks. I went and found us a seat, and Phil waited to collect our drinks. Once they were made, he walked over, handed me mine, and sat down.

"Thanks." I opened the lid off my coffee, smelled the delectable aroma, and put the lid back on.

"Mm, I love coffee, and Starbucks is the best."

"Can't argue with you there. "  
We sat there for a while, drinking our coffee and just mindlessly chatting.

"Um, Dan. Could we talk? Like, talk, talk?"

"Sure. Is there something on your mind?"

"Yeah, there is actually. What are we?"

I looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"As in, relationship wise. Are we actually together, do you want to be together?"

"Phil." I put my hand in his, and sat it in the middle of the table.

"I like you, a lot. Your funny, smart, cute as a button, great company, I have wonderful conversations with you that I think about hours after they are finished. The way you stick your tongue out when you smile, and when you concentrate, is just adorable. Not to mention what a great kisser you are. It would be an honour to be your boyfriend, if you want me to be." He smiled, and squeezed my hand slightly.

"My turn to hand out compliments, huh? All right, where to start. You are obviously an amazing kisser, your tiny nose is adorable, you are beautiful, really nice, and everyone speaks so highly of you. I hit you with a beach ball, and yet, a day later, here we are, having coffee together. It would be my pleasure to be your boyfriend."

I moved our long forgotten coffees out of the road, and leant over the table. Phil did the same, and our lips met in the middle. We shared a long, sweet kiss, before pulling away.

"Wow. So, I guess were official, official now?" Phil asked, his grin spread from ear to ear.

"You can count on that." I said, my grin as big as his.

"Dan?" Phil hadn't said my name, I was looking at him. So, who did? I turned around trying to work out where the voice was coming from. A gasp escaped my lips when I worked out who said it, my gut and jaw hitting the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8! ENJOY! Also I'm going to be starting a drabble stories for The Immortal Instruments, PM me your OTP or a Ship you like and a Prompt :) x (from Longest-Days-And-Nights)**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

Dan and I are finally officially together! I was really excited until I saw the look on Dan's face when the guy came out of nowhere and said his name and the look on Dan's face said it all this guy wasn't good news. But he seemed alright perfectly normal. Blonde hair; green eyes, pale skin, tall and by the looks of things knows Dan pretty well.

'Sa – Sam, uh, Hi, it's been a while." Dan stutters, I look from the guy or Sam as I know now, he looks worried, scared even. I wonder why.

"Too long, too long" a cheeky grin appears on Sam's face, '_way too interested for my liking' _I thought.

"Oh! Who is this then?" Sam asked Dan.

"Uh, Sam this is Phil. Phil this is Sam, we are old friends." Dan introduced us, but Dan's voice deepened at the word friend.

"Nice to meet you Phil" Sam said holding out his hand for me to shake, I shook his hand "You too Sam" I responded.

There was an awkward silence, way to awkward. I look towards Dan he is looking at Sam like he is internally pleading for him to go away but there was something in Sam's eyes, something I couldn't recognise. I feel like I'm missing something.

"So are you here with anyone Sam or just getting a coffee?" Dan asked Sam.

"Actually I went by your apartment to find you not there but your cute next door neighbour Charlotte, said you were going to meet with someone for a date. Then I remembered you love Starbucks and we went here on our first date" Sam states. _'So that's who he is….. Wait….. Dan took me to the same place for our first date as he did for Sam's' _I thought, and that made me angry.

I think Dan sensed that I was angry, thinking I was angry at Sam more than him. Then he was wrong wasn't he?

"Is that all you want to say?" Dan asked Sam daring him to answer.

"I think, I better give you guys some privacy, I'm just going to the loo" I say. Dan nods and says 'okay'. I stand and walk towards the toilets.

"No that is not all I have to say, I hate do to this" I hear Sam say from behind me. _'If he hates to do whatever his going to do then, why do it?'_ Gosh I really don't like this kid.

'So what do you want Sam?" Dan asked getting frustrated and trying to keep his voice down. I return from the toilets and I see something that punches a hole in my heart…..

'_Oh… that's what he wanted'_

**I was finishing this off while eating Maltesers god it's hard not to stuff your face with them! I now understand why Dan loves them so much! Ehehe :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A lot of people seem to hate Sam. To be honest, I can't blame you. I don't like him either. Especially after this chapter. **

**Dan's P.O.V**

Sam pushed his lips onto mine, pushing me back onto the booth and kissing me. The kiss wasn't nice, or sweet, or gentle, or enjoyable, like the ones I shared with Phil. This one was hungry, and I did not like it. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him backwards. I sat up properly and wiped my mouth, trying but not succeeding to get rid of the taste of Sam in my mouth.

"What the hell was that?"

"I told you I didn't want to do it. I lied. The only thing I wanted to do when I looked for you was kiss you until you couldn't breathe." I basically rejected him, and yet, he still wears a stupid smirk.

"You know I'm with Phil. On a bloody date. And you have the nerve to not only come up to us, and then kiss me? I knew you were a jerk, but this is low."

"Don't lie to me Dan. You enjoyed fact, I bet you loved it. How about, you leave Phil, he's such a loser. I'm better and you know it."

This time, I did not just sit down. I stood up, and swung my fist, connecting it with his cheek.

"Don't. You. Dare. Call. My. Boyfriend. A. Loser!" I growled, a fierce glare in my eyes, and anger filling up inside me, the only thing I could think about was what he said, and what he did. A sweet voice filled my ears, soft and gentle, but firm. Phil.

"I suggest you leave. It would be best for everyone if your presence wasn't here."

"Fine. You can have Dan, I don't want him. You can be a stupid, idiotic, loser couple together."

Phil slapped Sam's face.

"Leave. Now."

Sam stormed off, and Phil walked over to me. An unreadable expression was on his face. He sat down across from me, his hands clasped together and resting on the table.

"Phil. I'm so sorry. I didn't want him to kiss me, in fact, I was disgusted. And you are not a loser. If anyone here is a loser, it's me." I lowered my head, ashamed and embarrassed, to scared to see if his expression had changed.

"You are not a loser, Dan. He is the loser, you are not. I just, I need to know. Before you pushed him away…did you kiss back?"

I looked up, astonishment filling my features.

"Of course I didn't! He is an arse. The only person I do want to, and ever will want to kiss is you."

He smiled.

"Nice to know. I didn't think you would, but I still had that nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I'm sorry for doubting you; it was stupid and childish of me."

"Phil, it's fine. I understand you completely. I would do the same thing if our positions were swapped. It's in the past; let's leave it there, okay?"

"Okay. In the past it stays. What do you say about a movie night in?"

I smiled, before leaning over and placing a small kiss on his lips.

"That sounds wonderful."


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is Chapter 10! I heard about everyone hating Sam! Hahaha that was the plan! :D Hope you enjoy it this new chapter!  
Also I'm going to be starting drabble stories for The Mortal Instruments, PM me your OTP or a Ship you like and a Prompt! (From Longest-Days-And-Nights)**

**Phil's P.O.V.**

"Hey Dan before we go back to yours do you mind if we go see PJ and Chris?" I said walking out of Starbucks holding Dan's hand. Walking down all the streets with Dan's hand in mine is amazing, that little bit of doubt in my mind back at Starbucks when I saw Sam kissing Dan was gone.

"I should call Chris just to see if they are his place" I told Dan. "Sounds good." Dan replied. I pulled out my phone and called Chris. No answer, "There's no answer, I'll try again" I told Dan, this time there was answer but not from Chris "Hello it's PJ" it sounded like he was whispering but his voice was deep a little bit husky too. "Uh hey PJ its Phil, I'm guessing Chris is with you" I said suspiciously at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah I am, what's up?" He asked. "Not much, just with Dan" I said looking towards Dan and smiling at him. "Yeah? How's that going?" he asks me. "It's going great!" I said with excitement. Dan laughed next to me. "Anyway I was wondering if you guys wanted to catch up?" I asked him.

"Sure" he seemed hesitant, "yeah come around to Chris's place" he went come. "Okay we'll be there soon" I said grabbing Dan's hand, and started to walk towards Chris's place.

"See you soon" PJ said. "See ya" I said to him just as the line cut off, I stared at the phone '_hmm'_

**At Chris's Place**

**PJ's P.O.V.**

"Hurry up Chris, move it we got get this place sorted out!" I yell at Chris, pulling on my shirt. "You have to get out of bed, now Phil and Dan will be here soon!" I continued to yell as I ran towards the lounge room where there was pizza boxes left all over the floor around the couch.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Chris calls out at me sleepily. '_Jesus' _I thought as I grabbed all the pizza boxes and ran down to the bins. "Hey Chris!" I yell as I get back inside. "Yeah PJ!" I hear him as I clean up the lounge room table.

"Are you nearly done getting ready because Dan and Phil will be- CRASH! "Chris are you okay?!" I yell to him in the bedroom. "Yep I good! I'm just trying to get my pants on" I said back. "Hahahahaha okay" I said, "I'm putting the kettle on."

"Okay, you know what I like" he said as Chris walked into the lounge room. "Yes I do" I said to myself smiling.

"Knock knock!" Phil yelled through the door at the same time as knock on the door. "I'm getting it" Chris said as he ran passed me. "Hey guys" Chris greeted both Dan and Phil. I hear a 'Hey Chris' from Dan and a 'Hi Chris' from Phil. "Hi Dan, Hi Phil!" I yell to them as they walk passed the kitchen, holding hands might I add. "Hey PJ" Dan greets me. "Hey PJ" As does Phil.

"Do you guys want a cuppa?" I ask them as they make their way into the lounge. "Just tea please" Phil says. "Yes please PJ. Oh I'll help you" Dan says.

"Thanks Dan" I say. "No worries PJ" he says back. "So how is everything with you and Chris?" Dan asks me, his eyes focused on draining the tea.

I cough. "Yeah it's going great" I say.

"mm hmm" Dan hummed, "really then why were you such a rush to get everything cleaned up when we got here? And how do you explain the sex hair?" Dan asked me laughing.

"Shut up Daniel" I said jokingly, picking up mine and Chris's mugs while Dan grabbed his own mug and Phil's too.

**Done, it's done! :) ehehe I liked this chapter! :)**

**_( i quite liked this chapter too. I think i should get on to the next one :D )_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naughty, naughty boys, huh? Well, at least they had fun ;) **

**(By Malteser24)**

**Dan's P.O.V**

I followed Pj into the living room with the cups of tea, handing Phil his before sitting down next to him. Pj handed Chris his, before sitting down next to him and across from us.

"So, what brings you here on this lovely evening?" Chris asked us. I saw Pj attempt, and greatly fail, at fixing his hair.

"We just thought we would drop in on our way home." Phil replied.

"Where did you go? If you don't mind me asking?" Chris said, before sipping at his cup.

"We were on a date." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Hand it over." Chris said, turning to Pj.

"Damn it. How much was it, 50?"

"No. It was 100. We agreed, and you sure as hell now that."

"Fine." Pj said, handing over $100 to Chris, who grinned, turning to face us.

"You bet on us?" Phil asked, astonished his own friends would bet on him.

"Kind of. I said you would be on a date within 24 hours. Pj said 48."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night, at the party." Pj replied sheepishly.

"So, did you guys have fun?" Chris asked, trying to move the subject away from what they had done.

"Yes, actually we did. Although, not as much as I expect you both had." I said, smirking and winking at Pj.

Pj turned bright red, a blush flaring more than creeping on his face. Chris put his cup down, before spitting tea out everywhere.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said, quite clearly embarrassed, wiping the liquid from his face.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked me.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I just find it interesting how they rushed to clean up when we were here, and their clearly hurried hair. Trying out a new look, guys?"

Phil looked at me with a perplexed expression on his face, but realisation soon set in, and he started to laugh. It was contagious, as not long after, I started laughing along with him, Chris and Pj too.

"Well, seems the cat's out of the bag now. Though, if I'm honest. We did have fun." Chris said, once we had all calmed down.

He leant over to Pj, and whispered in his ear. Pj nodded, and they started kissing. They were soon very caught up in it. I looked at Phil, and he nodded.

"Okay, I think we will leave you guys to it. Have fun, and be safe." Phil said as he gently pushed me out the door. We left and started walking.

"So, movie night in?"

"Really?" The most beautiful smile I have seen settled on Phil's face.

"Of course. What, did you think I forgot about it?"

"Well, no. No." It seemed it was Phil's turn to blush now.

I kissed him on the cheek, and reached for his hand, grasping it in mine, as we reached my hotel.

"Come on, silly. Let's go inside."

I led Phil inside the hotel, and we got into the elevator. I hit the button for my level, and we started rising.

"You know, I've always found elevators quite boring. You're in a confined space, usually either alone or with complete strangers who can be nasty. And the elevator music, it's very mundane." Phil told me.

"Can I interest you in some better elevator activities?" I asked, innocently.

"Depends on what you have in mind."

I pushed him lightly against the elevator wall, and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. A loud _ding _and posh woman's voice telling us we had arrived at our floor unfortunately interrupted us.

"Follow me and I can show you the wonders of my slightly messy hotel room." I declared.

Phil laughed, and I unlocked the door, leading him inside with a flamboyant throw of my arms.

"Welcome, to my room!"

I followed him inside, and we sat on the double bed.

"It's not as messy as you claimed. I'm quite impressed, and surprised."

"Thanks…Hey!" I hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"So, what are we going to watch?" Phil laughingly asked.

"I don't know. Let me have a look, there might be something good on. Could you ring for pizza?"

"Sure. Do you want anything specific?"

"Not really, surprise me." I said, winking.

"Just remember what we're talking about, stud."

He rang for pizza, and I turned on the T.V, flicking through the channels until I found the perfect movie.

"Pizza's on its way. Did you find…really Dan? The Notebook?"

"What? It is a good and well-made movie, Phil."

"That may be so, but isn't it a bit ironic?"

"How?"

"A love movie, on a movie date night, after our first date? Couldn't get any cheesier, huh?"

"I am shocked and upset you would say that!"

"I'm sorry; let me make it up to you."

He placed his hands on the side of my face, and kissed me. It was sweet, and long, and expressed everything we could never say in words. Phil pushed me backwards onto the bed, not once breaking contact. He straddled my waist, and my arousal grew…

_DING! _"PIZZA!"

"To be continued…" Phil whispered in my ear, shivers running down my spine as his breath tickled my ear, before getting off of me and opening the door, acting as if he had not just made my heart flutter immensely and almost performed what would have been a wonderful act of love.

"Thank you, have a nice night." I heard him say, as I sat up, the moment clearly over for now.

"Yum, pizza. Although, I would have rather it came a bit later."

Phil giggled, and it took me a bit to work out what he was laughing at.

"Phil! And I thought I had a dirty mind."

"Don't tell me you don't like it?"

"Oh, sweetie." I said, as I attempted, and promptly failed, to seductively eat a slice of pizza.

"I love it."

**(Quick disclaimer, I do not own ****_The Notebook._****) **


	12. Chapter 12

**(By Longest Days-And-Nights)**

**So Malteser24 set me up for smut! So first time writing it and I was going mad about it! Ugh! I really hope you like this though. It not a lot of smut just the right amount for my first time writing it :)**

**(SPOILERS!)**

**I know, I know it's late but I had family down and I haven't seen them for a long time. Do not own the Notebook.**

**So….. Here it is!**

**PHIL'S P.O.V.**

Dan and I sat on the bed watching the end of The Notebook, Dan's head on my lap, and myself playing with his hair. In between the movie and during the ads, Dan and I would muck around, but every time we got closer and closer the movie would come back on and Dan would be sucked back into the movie.

"Oh my god!" Dan wailed and rolled over, his face on my lap.

"What-how-why-why does it have to end like that! Why?!" Dan's muffled wails as the end credits started rolling made me start to worry a bit.

He said he has seen this movie about 5 times and he ends up like a blabbering idiot, but it's cute either way. I lean forwards and flip Dan off my lap and onto his back on the bed, then lay down next to him on my stomach.

"I mean she finally gets her memory back, then she forgets again and then they both die in the same place!" I see fresh unshed tears in his eyes. I lean across him, pulling him closer to me; I wiped the tears away on his face and kissed his forehead. I moved my hand to his neck a suddenly he jumped smacking me in the face with his head and him squirming away from me and ending up falling on to the floor.

"Oww" I moaned holding my nose, I looked over at Dan on the floor and started laughing. Dan got back up on the bed leaning over me.

"Oh god! I'm sorry Phil just I freak out when someone touches my neck" Dan explains but I didn't really hear him because all I could do was laugh.

I grabbed Dan shoulders pulling him down towards me and pushing his lips against mine. I felt Dan's hand under my shirt, I sat up Dan moving with me, and then Dan moved and straddled my lap, licking along my bottom lip asking for entrance.

I gave in and opened my mouth to let his tongue and mine entwine. I moved my hands to Dan's shirt and pulled it over his head just separating our lips for only a second. I dragged my hands up around Dan's neck and into his hair.

I felt my shirt being pulled up above my stomach and I lifted my arms and Dan pulled my shirt over my head, again our lips only separating for a second. His hands went to the button on my jeans. I pulled back.

"Dan, are you sure?" I ask him staring into his gorgeous eyes. "Yes" Dan replies and I crash our lips together.

My pants were off; I practically ripped Dan jeans off and we were just left in our underwear our lips never leaving.

"Are _you_ sure Phil?" Dan asks me, his hands on my underwear, I nodded. Dan pulled my boxes down and off and he chucked them on the floor where all the other clothes were. "Someone's a bit excited" Dan told me, and yes I am very excited, almost painful.

I rolled over so that Dan was under me and I ripped off his boxes and threw them away. "Looks like I'm not the only one" I said, smiling suggestively, well at least I hope it was. "Well what are you going to do about it?" Dan asks me.

"Oh just you wait" I said huskily. I kissed down his neck, finding his pulse point sucking and nibbling at it. I heard Dan moan which made my smile into his neck, Dan's hand where in my hair gripping it tighter every time he moans. I moan against his neck as me massaged my scalp. My hands moved down to Dan stomach just above his hips and then lower.

When I touched him a gasp caught in Dan's throat. I pulled my hand away from his member and looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were closed in bliss. "Oh did you like that?" I asked him slowly re-grasping his member, and I slowly start to stroke it. Dan moaned loudly "Yes".

Suddenly Dan grabbed my wrist stopping my hand and then I was on my back with Dan's hand on my erection.

"Oh god" I gasped and moaned, as he started slowly pumping me, kissing my neck as he pumped. "Ohh, do you like this?" Dan whispers into my ear, knowing full well that I do. His movements increased in speed, but not before squeezing me lightly, when I didn't answer him. "Do you like this?" he asks again impatiently. I couldn't take it anymore "Yes!" I loudly moan, letting everything go.

I came down from my high. "So, did you enjoy that?" Dan asks me in a sweet voice kissing my forehead and moving off me to lying next to me. All I could do was nod.

I hear Dan laugh a little, I look over towards him and his face is down in his pillow. "Well since you did such a wonderful job with me," I said to Dan kissing down his back and up. "How will I ever repay you?" I whisper in his ear.

"Hmmm, oh I'm sure you will find a way" Dan moans into the pillow, I smile into his hair which kind of looked like a hobbits. "Oh I will" I said flipping Dan over onto his back.

"Shall we begin?" we both laugh and I gently placed my lips on Dan's.

**I know Dan seems a bit OOC at the start but it's a story I can make him do or say whatever I want! Hahaha! :D**

**~ Hannah xoxo **

**(**_**Well, for your first time, this is good. A lot better than mine in fact. I hope you guys enjoyed this, because more smut will be making an appearance ;D)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**So as you can tell, there haven't been any chapters for a while. I am so very deeply sorry, as I have written on my other stories; I haven't been able to upload. However, I do have a few one-shots that I am currently working on, so look forward to that. **

**Dan's P.O.V**

Phil started kissing me, and it didn't take long for need, love and want to take over. The kiss escalated, from sweet and gentle to heated and lustful. My hands made their way to Phil's head, rubbing his head, feeling the softness of his dark hair, as Phil's were firm next to me, the only things holding him upright. He pulled apart after a while, his lips were red and slightly swollen, and as I'm sure mine were. He started kissing my face, starting at the corner of my mouth and making his way down my chin, skipping my neck thankfully, and trailing kisses down my chest, pausing to leave marks occasionally. He stopped, licking up my member in one smooth, quick movement, earning a substantial moan from me, before kissing back up my chest.

"Hmm, interesting." He mumbled against my skin.

"Top drawer." I whispered quietly, trying not to moan.

"So you're prepared then?"

"Just awaiting your arrival and hoping for the best, that's all."

"I see. Well, first things first." Phil said, as he "walked" his fingers up my chest, and gently poked my mouth.

"Care to suck?"

"Love to." I enveloped my mouth around Phil's fingers, licking and sucking at them, coating them in my saliva. I earned a moan from Phil, before letting go of his fingers. He removed his fingers from my mouth, moving them down to where my entrance was. He ran his fingers around the edge, before sliding them in, one, then two.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, caution evident in his voice.

"Yeah." I replied, the sounds escaping my mouth more like moans than comprehensible words.

He looked up at me and smirked, before slipping a third finger in. I yelled in pleasure. Phil moved them around a bit, before pulling out and getting the small lube bottle, covering his erection before straddling me, and lining himself up.

"Are you ready?" He asked, nerves covering his face.

"Yes. Please Phil, please. Just. Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Phil, please!"

He nodding, pushing his member in, slowly at first, but harder and more frequent as I moaned. Not too long after, he found my spot, and once he did, he hit it spot on, time after time. He moaned with me, soon we were screaming each other's name. Phil leaned over me, still thrusting, and I leaned up to kiss him.

"Dan, I'm getting close…" Phil moaned into my mouth.

"So am I." I replied, as he thrust into me on last time, before releasing in me as I released over us both. We rode out our orgasms, before Phil pulled out of me and collapsed next to me. I grabbed the tissues off the bedside table and cleaned my chest, before cleaning Phil up as well. He smiled at me. I disposed of the tissues in the bin, before rolling next to Phil, laying my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

"That was, wow."

"Mind=blowing"

"Very."

Phil smiled over at me, before leaning down to kiss me. I kissed back, before pulling away reluctantly.

"As amazing as that was, and as much as I would love to continue kissing you, I am very tired. Could we sleep now?" I asked Phil. He smiled softly, before kissing me on the forehead.

"Sure. As long as we get to cuddle while we sleep."

"Of course."

I snuggled into Phil more, and slowly drifted off to sleep, thoughts of the past few days bouncing around in my mind.

**I really hope I am getting better at writing smut, I'm probably not though. This is probably just complete crap. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed the not crap stuff (if there is any…)**

**Enjoy your week guys. I'll see you Little Malteasers next week. **

**Xoxo Malteser24**


	14. Chapter 14

Here is chapter 14! I hope enjoy! Also who watched the first episode of Supernatural season 9? What did you think? I loved it! :) Oh and who has the Heroes of Olympus House of Hades? I do!I finish it!

Anyway! Here is the next one!

~Hannah xo

Phil's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see Dan's sleeping face with a smile on his face. I smiled at him and moved to my elbow leaning over Dan. I admired Dan how is lip twitched like he was laughing in a dream. I stoke his fringe, hoping he didn't regret last night. I see his eyes flutter open and his eyes met mine. I smiled.

"Morning Dan" I greet him as he sits up in the bed yawning and leant against the bedhead. Dan ran a hand through his messy hair and turned towards me. He smiled. 'He didn't regret it!' my mind shouted.

"Morning Phil" Dan greeted me back still smiling, and my smile grew. "How do you feel?" he asks me.

"Me? Well I'm feeling quite good" I tell him teasing. "What about you?" I ask, placing my hand on his chest and trailing it down to his stomach.

"Well I'm feeling a bit sore, but I feel amazing at the same time" he explains to me, grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers with mine. I lay my head on his shoulder and our hands lay on Dan stomach.

I let my thumb rub over Dan's stomach, I felt at peace. I peeked over at the clock it read 11:45 pm, I lay my head back on Dan shoulder "well, we slept through the morning" I mumble into Dan's shoulder.

'Do you wanna get up and go out for lunch?" Dan asks looking at me; I smile and nod my head. I sit up looking for my pants at least my underwear, but I could see either my pants or boxers.

"Where did you throw my pants?" I asked Dan as he stood up pulling on his boxers.

"I don't know, I chucked them somewhere that direction" he answers me pointing towards the open cupboard. I stand up and quickly walked over to the cupboard and bending down looked inside it.

'Dan, I can't see them your cupboard is a mess" I tell him. "mhmm" Dan hummed as if he was in thought. I peeked towards him, and I see him staring at my naked bum also with my pants and boxers in his hands. I turn back to 'looking' for my underwear moving my bum more into Dan view.

"They are not in here Dan, can you help me -" I didn't finish due to me suddenly being pushed against the cupboard door and Dan lips meet mine. He pulled back, "you moved like that on purpose Phil" Dan tells me.

"No, I didn't I was only looking for my underwear and pants" I fibbed.

"You mean these pants and boxers?" Dan asks me lifting them in front of me. I reached for them

and took them from Dan's hands.

"Why thank you Daniel" I say looking into his eyes.

"Just hurry up, we have a lunch date" Dan pecked me on the cheek and practically ran out the bedroom door.

"I know!" I yell after him. "Phiiiillll, do you want a coffee?" Dan yells from outside the door. "No thanks Dan"

'Things are going pretty well' I thought. I put on my pants and boxers and searched for my shirt. I looked everywhere but under the bed so I kneeled down and searched there. I saw it and quickly threw it on, grabbed my phone and jogged out the door to see Dan in the kitchen making some coffee.

I come up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder blade. "This feels really nice" Dan suddenly says and I smiled into his back "Yeah it does" I reply. I hear Dan place his mug on the bench

"Come on let's go" I say and grab Dan's hand walking to the door grabbed our jackets as we pass them and out the door.

Wonderful chapter, they're just so cute! Guess is should start writing the new chapter myself :D

~Malteser24


End file.
